Remote monitoring systems have been known which enable communications between a management server installed at a remote monitoring center and a remote monitoring terminal device mounted, for example, on a mobile work vehicle to monitor the mobile work vehicle, etc.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement where engine operation times or lever operation times are accumulated for each day, and the monthly portion is displayed as a list (for example, see FIG. 17 and [0122]).